Misunderstood
by WisdomoftheOwls
Summary: A series of misunderstood characters from the Percy Jackson Series. Starting with Drew Tanaka, may try Rachel and Calypso later. Warning: Character death
1. Drew

**Disclaimer: Rick Riordan owns PJO**

Drew Tanaka most definitely was _not_ spoiled, thank you very much.

Contrary to popular belief, she actually had the typically tough life of a demigod. A father who never seemed to be present (_work issues_, he claimed), a stepmother who despised her (_devil child_, or so she called Drew); family life pretty much sucked for five-year old Drew.

In elementary school- whispers; the girl whose mother abandoned her, never had anyone to applaud her on presentation day, who wore tattered clothes to school, and had no friends because they were all _jealous_ of her beauty. Mutters in the corridors, whispers in the canteen, snickers at the playground- Drew had nowhere to hide. After a particularly harrowing incident involving a plate of spaghetti pushed over her head, Drew stopped even going for breaks. So she retreated into the shadows of the stairwell, clutching her doll- her only companion, and curled up until a teacher came to get her.

_Drew!_ They always said, with that tinge of annoyance even the most patient of teachers couldn't keep out of their voices. _Stop being such a troublesome girl!_

So at night, when the shadows and nightmares came to get her, she lay underneath her blankets, shivering as the taunts were hurled at her over and over again, like grenades that never ran out of ammunition.

_You lose_, they would snicker.

There was nothing she could do but to wait for the next sunrise, only for nightfall to come again.

…

When Drew came to camp, she thought her days of hiding were over- finally! Everyone at camp was different in his or her own special ways, and she would not be shunned because of her beauty, at long last.

Then she was claimed, and she had to hide all over again. Only this time, it was a different kind of hiding. Hiding behind make-up, sarcastic comments, flirtatious advances (Drew didn't even think half the boys she flirted with were that appealing), and snarky remarks- just to keep up the oh-so-perfect image of Aphrodite image. Every single boy that came around the corner- on goes the charm and the flirts, up goes the eyelash batting rates, and more heart breaking. And guess what? Drew didn't even enjoy it. She had _become_ a bully.

Every cloud has a silver lining, though.

When Silena Beauregard came along, with her ideals of love and beauty that Drew found so much better than what others had preached before, Drew looked up to her to no end. The cabin seemed so much better too; more caring, more sweet- more love-filled. They participated in more camp activities, instead of just sitting there doing their make-up and gossiping. And that was how the Aphrodite cabin was supposed to be- right? Right?

Apparently not.

Rumors came flying about. Rite-of-passage, breaking hearts, heartbreak- how terrible! Yet they had to do it, because they were the children of Aphrodite. And they had to keep up the good image of their cabin, of their godly parent. Sometimes Drew wished she were a daughter of Hermes, or even Apollo. Standards were _so much easier_ to live up to. Silena refused to do the rite of passage- and look where it got her?

D-e-a-d.

Drew couldn't even think about it without shedding a tear. Her sweet older sister, a traitor? The one she had looked up to, wanted to be like when she grew up? The one who had so many times talked about love like it was a religion and believed in it so much so to the extent of not completing her rite-of-passage? Silena betrayed her love, and the image Drew had of her instantly shattered.

So when she took charge of the cabin, one day, she woke up with something new inside of her. Silena didn't get her happy ending? Fine, then nobody was going to get a happy ending. She marched over to each and every one of them, and persuaded them that love was all about heartbreak. Matching up couples was only so that they could break them up again. _That_ was what love was all about. So with her powerful charmspeak- no one could resist her. The Aphrodite cabin became a preppy, flirty, fake cabin once again. False giggles, snarky comments… More loves were crashed because of the Aphrodite cabin. Drew had the love lives of the entire camp wrapped around her little finger.

Of course, Drew's phase of luck didn't last for long. Little-Miss-Lovely Piper McLean came into the scene, and she reminded Drew so much of Silena, that she instantly hated her. Which made it all the more worse when Little-Miss-Lovely took over her position. Disgraced, looked down upon, _chased from her own cabin_, Drew Tanaka craved one thing only from that point onwards.

Revenge.

The perfect opportunity came when Gaia appeared to her in a dream, offering her a place in the Giant Army. _Power_, she promised, her sleeping eyes and moving mouth drawing Drew to her, _plenty of power_. Her absent father, her stepmother, the bullies, the teachers, Silena, Piper… they all flashed before Drew's eyes. Drew had snapped up the offer within a day. She snuck away from camp. No one even _noticed_ that she was missing.

Ah, the lengths revenge would take you to.

So as Drew Tanaka lay on the cold, hard ground, her life slowly ebbing away from her, a golden arrow struck through her stomach, the shadows swarmed around her again, and laughed at her cruelly.

_You lose._

**I got a whim to write this after reading many stories about Drew being the ultimate baddie. Seriously though, she has potential to be a very interesting character if RR did delve into the topic. I may choose to write Rachel Dare if this gets good responses. Maybe Calypso too.**


	2. Calypso

**Disclaimer: Rick Riordan owns PJO**

Ever made a mistake that destroyed your entire life?

Calypso did. However much she regretted it, she could never be forgiven. Just because she supported the Titans in the first war, because Atlas was her father. Atlas was her flesh and blood. It wasn't her idea. So when he came to her, persuading her to join his side- to join the family, it was impossible for her to refuse.

"_Prove your worth. Make me proud_." Those had been his exact words.

Never even noticed by her father, she had been so delighted at the opportunity, and immediately joined his side, the Titans' side, without a second thought. When the Titans lost, Calypso was banished to Ogygia. It was a beautiful island, really, if it hadn't been her prison for eternity. Stuck on an island for eternity, cursed by the gods, her life basically sucked. To make the situation worse, a hero was sent to her every millennia. A hero she could not help but fall for. A hero that could never stay.

It started with Odysseus. Too bad demigods always got the "Zeus approved" version of every myth. She had been portrayed as a seductress; luring men to her island and never letting them leave. Calypso wasn't angry when she heard the myth. She was heartbroken. To think the mortal she had fallen in love him had betrayed her, giving out such an image of her. She swore to herself- never to fall in love again. The Fates were cruel, and she could not do a single thing about it. Heroes came and left, and Calypso's heart was broken every single time.

The gods were cruel, and there was nothing Calypso could do about it.

Percy Jackson fell onto Ogygia one day. He was like the rest, a hero she could not help but fall for. Those sea green eyes that were void less captured her like it had so many others. Calypso was almost jealous of this Annabeth girl who held his heart. She tried to make him stay, but she knew in her heart they could never be. She let him go. Another hero left her.

After the Titan war, Percy Jackson made the gods swear on the Styx to set her free. Ecstatic, she cheerfully packed up some necessities in her small bag, said goodbye to all the little places in Ogygia and made plans. She was finally going to be free! She would travel the world. At last, she could see the 21st century world. She waited for someone- anyone, to rescue her from Ogygia, her prison for over a millennium.

But no one ever arrived.

Calypso grew bitter. They had forgotten all about her, like she didn't matter. Insignificant, compared to the gods' children, whom they claimed immediately. On a whim, she cursed Annabeth Chase, to be separated from her love when she needed him the most. She regretted it, but the desire for revenge had overcome her in that split second.

Then Leo Valdez came along.

He was different, she knew immediately. However, she was determined never to fall for another hero again. He wasn't that easy to like in the beginning, anyway. Crashing into Ogygia like nobody's business, blowing up her dining table. Then he annoyed her so much, intruding into her private life like that. Seriously though, "the one who was named after Carribean music"? It was named after her! The boy irked her to no end, and she thought that she would find peace when he finally built his camp on the other side of the island. Then she started to feel sorry for him. It wasn't his fault that he got blasted into Ogygia anyway. So she helped him with his supplies and gathered materials needed. She tried very hard not to fall for this boy.

Quite an impossible task.

When the raft finally arrived on the shore of Ogygia, she tried to push aside all her feelings for the boy and help him to prepare for his journey. But when he tried to promise never to leave her, she had to stop him.

So she kissed him.

It was stupid, she knew. He knew, she knew, that they both felt those sparks, and that they would never be the same again. However, he had to help his friends. He had to save the world. So as the tiny raft faded away into the distance, just like so many others had, Calypso turned away, tears threatening to spill from her eyes.

Yet another man she loved left her.

For a while after the boy left, she cursed herself over and over again, wondering why on Ogygia did she not simply shush him or distract him. Eventually, she convinced herself that it was the only way to get him to shut up. At least he wouldn't make any rash promises that he would later regret.

Little did she know.

**I decided to write Calypso this time, because she's such a nice person, yet she's so often misunderstood, to the point I've seen so many fanfics where Calypso is the baddie. She's so nice, it's a miracle she still pitied on Leo.**

**Next: Rachel Elizabeth Dare**


End file.
